vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
YAMAHA Corporation/Gallery
VOCALOID Software Ofclboxart bplt VY1-img1.jpg|Deluxe Edition Ofclboxart bplt VY1-img2.jpg|Standard Edition VY1V3new.jpg|VY1v3 Vy1v3_SE.jpg|VY1v3 SE vers. Vy1v3neo.jpg|NEO vers. VY1v4 Boxart.png|VY1v4 Ofclboxart bplt VY2-img1.jpg|VY2 boxart Vy2v3.jpg|VY2v3 boxart Vy2v3_SE.jpg|VY2v3 SE vers. Mew box.png|Mew's boxart Mew_NEO.jpg|Mew's Neo boxart Mewvocaloid.jpg|Artwork on Mew's boxart ZOLA_PROJECT_current_boxart.jpg| Zola's boxart ZOLA Project Boxart.jpg|Early boxart additional boxarts.jpg|A image showing the special promo boxart designs of Zola AnoKanoBox.png|Boxart Galaco_jacket.jpg|galaco's boxart Galaco_BoxArt.jpg|galaco Full Box Art Galaco jacket.png|galaco's updated VOCALOID3 boxart CYBER DIVA box.png|Boxart Logo Anon&kanonlogo.png|Boxart logo CYBERDIVALogo.png|Logo Character VY1_kanzashi.jpg|VY1v3 boxart by Manbou no Ane Pimage vy1v4 full.png|VY1v4 boxart by Sakamoto Himemi Pocket VY1.jpg|concept for eVY1 module Ofclboxart bplt VY2-katana.jpg|The Wakizashi on the VY2 boxart Vy2v3blank.jpg|VY2v3 Vocaloid Mew.png|Video "Line" Mew%27s_concept.jpg|Mew's Concept Art Anon&kanon.png|Boxart illustration Galaco.png|galaco Galaco chara.png|galaco NEO CYBER DIVA.png|Official image ZOLA PROJECT YUU.jpg|YUU boxart illustration KYO.jpg|KYO boxart illustration WIL.jpg|WIL boxart illustration ZOLA_AYAKURA.jpg|illustration by Ayakura ZOLA_NAGIMISO.jpg|illustration by NAGIMISO ZOLA_TSUKASA.jpg|illustration by Manbou no Ane ZOLA.jpg|illustration by Aonisai ZOLA_byKYO.png|illustration by KYO Zola-taiko.png|illustration by Taiko YUU by KEI.jpg|YUU illustrated by KEI YUU by CARNELIAN.jpg|YUU illustrated by CARNELIAN YUU by Ideolo.jpg|YUU illustrated by Ideolo YUU by Umetani.jpg|YUU illustrated by Umetani KYO by KEI.jpg|KYO illustrated by KEI KYO by CARNELIAN.jpg|KYO illustrated by CARNELIAN KYO by Ideolo.jpg|KYO illustrated by Ideolo KYO by Umetani.jpg|KYO illustrated by Umetani WIL by KEI.jpg|WIL illustrated by KEI WIL by CARNELIAN.jpg|WIL illustrated by CARNELIAN WIL by Ideolo.jpg|WIL illustrated by Ideolo WIL by Umetani.jpg|WIL illustrated by Umetani Concept VY series track01_vy1.png|''feat.VY1'' track 1 design. track02_vy1.png|track 2 design track03_vy1.png|track 3 design track04_vy1.png|track 4 design track05_vy1.png|track 5 design track07_vy1.png|track 7 design track08_vy1.png|track 8 design track09_vy1.png|track 9 design track10_vy1.png|track 10 design Vy2v3initall.jpg|Initial VY2v3 artwork that was released Nagimiso.SYS VY2.jpg|An interpretation of VY2 from its original illustrator Nagimiso.SYS General YUU Concept.png|Concept art KYO Concept.png|Concept art WIL Concept.png|Concept art galaco Neo concept 1.jpg|Concept designs for updated bank galaco neo final design concept.jpg|Concept of the finalised design Promotional General Anon & Kanon.png|Promotional image from the official website Galaco tamago.jpg|galaco chibi style Gchibi.png|galaco chibi style Otoko_galaco.png|galaco as appears on VOCALOID Club Summer Special tutorials Galacorunning.png|Promotional art for galaco's partnership with Mizuno Galacovocaloidshop.png|An alternate expression featuring Galaco's boxart Contest VocaFesVY1.jpg|VY1 illustration contest winner, Kiku Kobushi, female, by Rimiko, revealed at VeFes 2011. Note; The refined image was missing. VY1Rimiko.jpg|Original. VocaFesVY2.jpg|VY2 illustration mascot contest winner (VocaFes 2011). 66 (Roro), male, by Manbou no Ane. Left: original, right: refined version by 119 (Hikeshi). OriginalVY2design.jpg|Original artwork 66 (Roro), male, by Manbou no Ane MagazoneKikuKobushi.png|Refined version of VeFes winning entry artwork that was used in an illustration book VY2refinedHQ.png|Refined version of VeFes winning entry artwork that was used in an illustration book Media Game 3D Model MMDmodel_Cul.png|CUL from VOCALO Revolution used VY1's voice originally MMDmodel_Rev_Kio.gif|MMD model by Kio; REV from VOCALO Revolution uses VY2's voice Anokanommd.jpg|Official anon & kanon MMD model by ISAO. Image by Pocket-P Galaconeommd.png|Official MMD model for galaco NEO by Pulse Maker. Image by jangsoyoung. Misc. Other Mewboxartscreenie.jpg|A screenshot from a vocaloid related event showing more of the boxart. Mewcat1.png|Mew's cat from her demo "Effaninefable" 26889681 m.jpg|Vocaloid Shop merchandise Project Zola.png|ZOLA PROJECT Silhouette ZolaDTMmag.jpg|Zola on DTM magazine ZOLA_Club_Summer_Special.png|ZOLA as appears on VOCALOID Club Summer Special tutorials DTM Magazine Dec 2014.png|anon & kanon on DTM Magazine Galacopv.png|galaco as seen in galaxias! Galaxias Pullip.jpg|galaco on the cover of the galaxias! CD. Galacoanotherworld.png|galaco from "Another World" PV Galaco & Kou.jpg|galaco performing alongside Kou